villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aria (Akame Ga Kill!)
Aria is was minor villainess in ''Akame Ga Kill!. ''She was the daughter of a missionary and was a girl who Tatsumi met in the capital. She is initially thought to be kind, offering shelter for Tatsumi when he was on street as a beggar, but despite being a young teenager, Aria was known as one of the most ruthless villainess on ''Akame Ga Kill! ''and holds a dark secret. She is voiced by Kanami Satou in the Japanese version of anime and Brittney Karbowski in the English version. Akame ga Kill Aria was a girl who lived in the capital of the empire. She offered Tatsumi a place to stay when she found him on the streets after being deceived by Leone. She came from a wealthy family and had the habit of offering a place to stay at her mansion. She then introduces Tatsumi to her parents, who agreed to help him find his friends, Sayo and Leyasu, who were separated from him upon arriving at the capital. The next day, Tatsumi helped Aria in their purchase with their guards and by the time the same evening, Night Raid came to attack the house of Aria. The organization killed Aria's parents and one of the guards tries to hide her in the warehouse of the mansion, as Tatsumi manages to find her with Akame arriving shortly after. Tatsumi then tries to defend Aria, unaware of her true nature, but then Leone revealed the contents of from "warehouse" as Tatsumi looks with surprise as he meets his friends there too, inside the warehouse were several tool of torture all centuries as dozens killed all inhumane ways imaginable corpses, and all people within the warehouse were killed by Aria for her to find all the people who came from outside the capital as unclean animals and had right to torture and to kill as many of them she wanted. Tatsumi found out the truth of how Aria and her family had an interest to attract people of the country to its place and torturing them to death, which was why Night Raid was dispatched to kill them. Aria was then quickly killed by Tatsumi after he witnessed the death of his two friends, Sayo and Ieyasu, in the hands of the family of Aria. Appearance Aria was a young girl who had short blonde hair with a fluffy blue hair acessory. She wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection. She wore it with white boots. Personality Aria initially appeared to be a very kind and caring girl, but that was only to disguise her true nature. In fact, as the rest of her family, she was a cruel and sadistic person who liked to tease the country and then torturing to death. She was very manipulative as her family, and also initially had a hatred for Sayo, due to her style of her hair to be smooth while the hair of Aria was a rebellious hair. Gallery 640px-Aria_revealing_her_true_nature.png|Aria showing her true personality akame-ga-kill-episode-1-16.jpg|Aria met Tatsumi akame-ga-kill_picture7_blog-material.jpg|The deposit akame-ga-kill-episode-1-34.jpg|Tatsumi kills Aria Akame-ga-KILL-Character-Designs-Aria.jpg aria_akame_ga_kill_60661.jpg akame1-2s.jpg Screenshot (3).png Video Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Manga Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Social Darwinists Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:One-Shot Category:Female Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Elitist Category:Teenagers Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Symbolic Category:Horror Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Cowards Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Aristocrats Category:Faux Affably Evil